1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device which shapes human hair. More particularly, the present invention relates to an internally heated curler for shaping human hair.
2. Description of Related Art
During the permanent reshaping of human hair with the use of heat, active components of the permanent waving preparation (e.g. thioglycolates) split hair keratin into HS-groups by a reductive process in connection with added heat. Rinsing of the permanent waving preparation is followed by a neutralization, i.e. preferably by a liquid oxidant on the basis of hydrogen peroxide which re-combines the HS-groups to disulfide bonds. As a rule hot air or radiator heat promote and increase the action of the permanent waving preparation, but it also means some discomfort for the person treated, and it is obvious that the temperature of the operating hot air or radiator heat must not be selected too high in order to avoid damage or undue inconvenience to the person treated. At any rate, the hair structure is damaged by a permanent wave treatment to some degree.